Heikki Haikonen
Is a Finnish Deluxe Ski Jump player and the only Finnish player who has hold a Total Length WR in a Deluxe Ski Jump series game. He holds FIN TL #1 in DSJ4 and DSJ3 and is 3rd in DSJ2 ranking. In world rankings he is (not counting cheaters) #1 in DSJ4, #4 in DSJ3 and around top10 player in DSJ2. Heikki retired his career in late 2013 or early 2014 but made a comeback at DSJ3 in february 2015. Few days after his new start he scored a WR in Poland HS269 (DSJ3) + 6 new offline world records in DSJ4. He holds a total of 18 DSJ world records which is more than anyone else has. Heikki had no online career in DSJ3 but in DSJ4 he had a high rating, before he was blocked from online for cheating suspections. He has never officially admitted the use of cheats in online and has told that it was big mistake from Jussi to block him. In Super Total Length Heikki is holding World Record 16798,73m (DSJ2 TL 5438.88 + DSJ3 TL 7814.74 + DSJ4 TL 3548.54, making him the generally best offline player ever in this game. 2nd best player in this category, Krzysztof Stuchlik is tens of meters behind. Heikki won a large number of offline world cups and tournaments between 2009 and 2013. In 2014, he surprised the whole community by removing his DSJ4 records from the list. His records were finally restored on 31.3.2015. It's still a bit mysterious why this episode happened. Heikki told on 30.3.2015 that he has now finally ended his DSJ4 career, and he will only do another comeback if someone gets dramatically close to him in offline TL ranking or breaks his records in a rapid pace. Heikki continued his career in DSJ3 until january 2016 but after he fell and slightly broke his hand he had to cancel the season. He made comeback in march 2017 scoring a WR in Zakopane normal hill (shared with B. Cholewa), Bad Mitterndorf flying hill, later in Engelberg and 154,47m in Kuusamo. He also increased some of his older records having now a Total Length of 3548,54m. He has said it's possible to break 3550 meters but it would take a really long time to do so. He has also said he could try playing online some day in the future, maybe even participating TDD. In november 2017 he broke 3550 meters and was the first player in Deluxe Ski Jump 4 to do so. Only 1,5 months later he broke the incredible line of 3560 meters and said he is now absolutely done with his offline career in DSJ4. In early 2019 he scored some new records in DSJ3 that set him ahead of Krzysztof Stuchlik in the ranking at 4th place with a total of 7825,25 meters. Ahead of him are only Pawel Miezianko, Ryszard Szewczyk and Bartek Winczaszek. He said he will maybe continue his DSJ3 career someday. In 2013 Heikki was voted for the 2nd place in The best player ever in Deluxe Ski Jump-poll.